dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Count Dooku vs M. Bison
Count Dooku v M. Bison.jpg|PillsburyZomboi Count Dooku VS M. Bison.jpg|PillsburyZomboi V2 Count Dooku vs M. Bison 'is PillsburyZomboi's fifty-eighth DBX. It pits Count Dooku from Star Wars vs M. Bison from Street Fighter. Description ''Star Wars vs Street Fighter! Which highly-trained, highly-feared supervillain will come out on top? Who do you want to win? Dooku Bison Interlude '''NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight Dooku: Twice the pride, double the fall. Anakin and Obi-Wan rush towards the sith lord and clash their lightsaber into his. Dooku pushed forward and gains the upper hand, outmatching Skywalker and electrocuting him with a lightsaber blast. Anakin yelled in pain and was blasted into a wall, knocked unconscious. Dooku then focused his attention on Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan drilled himself at Dooku and swung his blade at Dooku, but the sith countered the attack with another lightning blast. Now both jedis were defeated. Dooku raised his lightsaber for the kill, but a strange noise is heard behind him. Dooku turned around. Bison: You are going to make a great test subject. Such a strong, overconfident worm. Dooku glares at Bison. Dooku: Whatever plans you have, you will not defeat me. Bison chuckles and raises his fist. His hands glow in a dark purple, and Bison’s body is soon flowing with shadaloo. Dooku raises his eyebrow and points his lightsaber at Bison. HERE WE GO! HERE WE GO! Dooku quickly shot an electric blast at Bison, but the villain easily countered the attack with a blast of shadaloo. Using a Psycho Crusher, Bison nailed his fist straight into Dooku’s chest. Shadaloo overwhelmed Dooku, and the sith was launched backwards, straight into a pillar. The pillar lost its balance and was pushed downwards, straight towards Dooku. Thinking fast, Dooku got up on his feet and used the force to pick up the pillar. Dooku concentrated on Bison, and the sith blasted the pillar at the shadaloo master. Bison was shocked, and was unable to react before the pillar crushed Bison against the ground. Enraged, Bison exploded out of the pillar. Picking up pieces of rubble, Bison sent a series of tiny boulders straight towards Dooku. But the sith lord easily sliced all the rocks with his lightsaber. However, he didn't know this was just a distraction. Reappearing behind the sith, Bison reared one of his hands straight through Dooku's shoulder. The sith groaned in pain, before forcing the hand out of his shoulder, and then sending a massive gust of lightning into Bison's skull. The Shadaloo Controller yelled in pain and was thrown backwards. Dooku: You cannot overpower a sith. Bison gritted his teeth and lunged into the air, attempting to hit Dooku with a Head Stomp. But Dooku knew exactly what Bison was up to, and easily sidestepped the attack, before swinging his lightsaber towards Bison's head. Bison quickly ducked under the blow and struck Dooku in the chin, knocking the stih into the air. Dooku didn't let Bison land a combo on Dooku, so the sith planted his feet into the ceiling, rendering Bison unable to attack Dooku... At least for what the sith knew. Bison: Come down here, worm! Dooku grinned and thrusted himself downwards, but Bison was charging up an attack the entire time. Bison threw a ball of shadaloo at Dooku, and the sith was unable to block the attack in time. Dooku was thrusted back into the wall. Bison refused to show any sign of weakness at this point in the battle, so he went for the offensive once more. He threw himself at Dooku with a Psycho Crusher. Dooku had never seen any kind of attack like this before, so attempted to block the attack with his lightsaber and damage Bison, but Bison just pressed onwards and power an overwhelming amount of shadaloo into Dooku's gut. Dooku yelled in agony, as Bison repeated to attack Dooku with Psycho Crusher many times. Bison: This place will become your grave! As Dooku dropped to his knees, Bison activated his Super Combo and hit the sith with a series of scissor kicks, before dropping to his knees and steam-rolling into him. The impact sent Dooku straight to the ground, and his lightsaber out of arms reach. Bison: Pathetic. This was too easy. Such wasted potential. Bison picked Dooku up by the head and readied himself for the finishing move. Dooku took a deep breath before opening his eyes, bloodthirsty. The sith forced his lightsaber back into his hands and sliced a wound into Bison's chest. Blood dripped to the ground, and Bison was shocked. Another blur of red attacked Bison, but the Shadaloo master dodged the attack and kicked Dooku in the head. Stammering backwards, Dooku recovered from the attack, just in time to see Bison fly over at the sith. The sith lord leaped into the air, dodging an attack and then sending a massive storm of lightning at Bison, with both hands. Bison yelled in pain and dropped to his knees, but Dooku didn't stop with the lightning attack. Dooku: Look who is on their knees now. Dooku continued firing lightning with one hand, and he forced his lightsaber back into his grasp with the other. Bison gritted his teeth and yelled in pain one last time. Bison: NOOOOOOOO!-'' Bison was abruptly stopped when Dooku cleanly struck his blade straight through Bison's neck. The Shadaloo Master dropped to the ground, surrounded in a pool of blood. Dooku sheathed his lightsaber, just in time to see Yoda emerge from the shadows. '''DBX' Conclusion The Winner Is... Count Dooku! Category:PillsburyZomboi Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:'Star Wars vs Street Fighter' themed DBXs Category:Star Wars vs Street Fighter Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBX fights made for commemoration Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights